In known turbine engines, the internal wall of the air intake and the fan casing are made of metal and the rear end of said internal wall of the air intake and the front end of said fan casing have collaborating projecting peripheral flanges so that they can be joined together using fasteners (screws, bolts, etc.) that pass through said flanges.
Given the mechanical, thermal and mass properties of resin/fiber composites, it would be advantageous to be able to produce said internal wall of the air intake and said fan casing entirely in the form of components made of such a composite. However, tests performed toward these ends have not proved beneficial because, in use, the fibers delaminate at the 90° elbow where said peripheral flanges meet the tubular remainder of said internal wall and of said casing, which delamination leads to a substantial reduction in the mechanical strength of said components and even causes them to break.